


Beautiful Black Hair

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Bleach, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Narcissism, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have such beautiful black hair."</p><p>"Go on..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Black Hair

~ Beautiful Black Hair ~

"You have such beautiful black hair!" Jean blurted out to the retreating back of his crush.

"Oh?" the object of his affection replied, stopping and glancing back at Jean. 

"Y-yeah."

"Go on..."

"I, uh, also admire your strength in battle, and, well... I can't really say that I'm too fond of your scarf but generally you're fashionable, and you're really pretty..."

Jean trailed off as the object of his affection approached him.

"And, what else~?"

"Your eyebrow feather thingies are really cute too and I want to touch them!"

Yumichika giggled. "I don't think we're quite at that level yet, sweetheart. You should take me on a date first."

~end~

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing Bleach Online recently, which has drawn me back into the Bleach fandom's orbit somewhat. And then this dumbass idea came to me and wouldn't leave me alone, so here it be.
> 
> Edit to add: I stopped playing the game a few months after I started it.


End file.
